Idol Service
by umbreonblue
Summary: When they looked at the person in front of them, they couldn't believe it. It was Hoshitani... in a maid outfit.
1. Surprise

It was a typical day off for Toraishi Izumi. He had heard about a new maid cafe that just opened up called 'Idol Service,' and decided to check it out. When he got there, a maid greeted him. "Welcome back, Master." Toraishi was lead to a table towards the very back. It was packed for a new cafe.

"Is there any reason why this place is so packed?" Toraishi asks.

"Ah, that's because some of the maids perform on stage every other day. Every maid has to perform at least once a week," a maid answers as she gives him a menu. "Another maid will be with you shortly to take your order. Hoshi-chan!" "Hai!"

"Ah. Thank you." For Toraishi, it would be fun to watch someone other else perform for once. As he looked at the menu, he heard someone approaching the table.

"Master, what would you like to order?" Looking in front of him, he immediately recognized the maid. It was Hoshitani...in a maid outfit! Shocked eyes widened, Toraishi gestured for the maid to 'come closer'. Hoshitani obeyed, wide eyes begging him to keep quiet. "What are you doing here, Hoshitani? And in that outfit?" Toraishi whispered as he didn't want Hoshitani to get in trouble.

"W-well, I sort of broke a vase here, and the manager said that I had to work to pay for it. As for the outfit...I didn't have much choice in the matter," Hoshitani was depressed at this point, then looked at him with determination in his eyes. "Please don't tell anyone else about this."

Torashi raised an eyebrow at the request. "Why not?"

"I-it's embarrassing," Hoshitani looked down at the floor blushing, then gave Toraishi the puppy-dog eyes. "Please, keep this a secret?"

Unable to withstand the puppy-dog eyes, Toraishi conceded, "Alright, I'll keep this a secret." Hoshitani smiled very happily. "Then, what would you like to order, Master?"

"Surprise me," Toraishi smiled as Hoshitani took his order. "By the way, who's performing today?"

"Ah... I am actually." Hoshitani blushed a bit, before going to the counter.

At this revelation, Toraishi was looking forward to seeing 'Hoshi-chan' perform. After receiving his order, a slice of apple pie, one of the maids was onstage. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to today's performance! Now, here's today's performer! Singing 'Asu Boku Wa Kimi Ni Ainiiku' by Wakaba. Hoshi-chan!"

They crowd roaring in excitement, Hoshi-chan went up on stage, dressed in a green maid outfit with dog ears and a tail. When the crowd calmed down, Hoshi-chan began singing, dancing with the beat of the music, putting 'her' heart and soul into the song.

Toraishi couldn't believe it. It was amazing!

By the end of the song, Hoshi-chan bowed and left the stage, the crowd roaring and clapping as 'she' went.

"Well, that's it for today's performance! Please come again for more!" The announcer said. After that, everything went back to normal in the cafe.

After he finished his pie and paid for it, Toraishi got up to leave, satisfied by both the performance, the food, and 'Hoshi-chan'. _'Well, I might as well recommend Kuga and Tatsumi to this cafe. I **only** promised not to tell **anyone** that Hoshitani works there. I **didn't** say I wouldn't **recommend** it to anyone.'_ Smiling to himself, Toraishi went back to Ayanagi.


	2. Scheming Tiger

The next day, during practice...

"Oi. Is it just me, or is it quieter than usual?" Tengenji asks. The rest of the team just looks at Hoshitani. Hoshitani oblivious to their conversation.

"Yeah. He's been exhausted lately, and sleeping more than usual. I wonder what's wrong?" Nayuki worried as the mother hen of the group.

"Maa, if it get worse, he'll tell us," Tsukigami reasoned, "or we'll force him to tell us." All nodded in agreement. Then, Kuga walked in, unusually late. This time, Hoshitani noticed.

"Ah. Kuga! You're late today. Did something happen?"

"No. Torashi just recommended me to a new cafe called 'Idol Service.' It's a maid cafe where every maid has to perform at least once a week. I plan on checking it out next week."

"A maid cafe with performing maids, huh? Sounds like fun. Can we come too?" Tsukigami was interested as well as Nayuki and Tengenji. However, Hoshitani was silent and shocked. _'That **Baka Tora**! I'll punch him the next time I see him in the cafe.'_

"Ah. Well, I can't make it that day. Family business. Sorry." Hoshitani excused himself from attending since he was working on that day, and didn't want anyone else to find out. He tried to smile like usual. "By the way, Kuga. Did Toraishi recommend that cafe to anyone else?"

"He did say he recommended it to his team. Apparently, they're coming by next week too." Kuga was wary of Hoshitani's smile.

"Oh, is that so?" _'I'm gonna beat him to near death for this!'_ All of them, then went back to practice.

After that, Otori walked in, only to see Hoshitani being quieter and more tired than usual. Worried for his kohai, he asks, "Hoshitani, why are you so tired lately?"

"Ah. I got a part-time job recently. Between school, practice, and my job, I guess I'm pretty tired. Don't worry, I can handle myself just fine." No one expected that kind of answer from him.

Otori smiles in understanding. "Is that so? Just don't overwork yourself, OK?"

"OK." Hoshitani smiles back. The others smile too, relieved that Hoshitani was just tired from his part-time job, and because Otori cheered him up. Otori ordered his boys back to practice.

Later, Otori got a message from Hiragi. It said: _Otori, there's a new cafe that just opened up. Would you like to check it out with me?_ Surprised at the invitation, he stared for a moment before smiling at the chance to spend some time with his younger brother. He replied: _Of course. What's the name of the cafe? I'll meet you there next week._ Hiragi replied: _It's called 'Idol Service'._


	3. Revelations and Kisses

The week passed by quick. Today was the day that they would come to 'Idol Service'. When Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, and Kuga entered the cafe, a maid greeted them. "Welcome back, Masters." Then, they noticed Toraishi, Inumine, Sawatari, Ugawa, and Tatsumi seated at a large table near the stage.

"Oi, Shuu! Come sit over here!" Toraishi gestured for them to come over, so they decided to sit at the same table. "Is this place cool, or what?"

"Yeah," Kuga answered. Then, Toraishi asked one of the maids to get 'Hoshi-chan' over here. "Hoshi-chan?" They all ask. Toraishi only smiled in reply and said, "You'll see."

Unexpectedly, it was right then that Hiragi and Otori came into the cafe. "You didn't tell me it was a maid cafe," Otori says.

"I didn't know either...We may as well talk here then," Hiragi says and Otori agrees. Then they notice that both of their teams are in the cafe too. "What are you boys doing here?"

"Same reason you are, I guess," Kuga and Tatsumi reply. Nodding, they look for a place to sit. They decide to sit near the stage, but with enough distance to keep an eye on the boys.

"Oi. Where's Hoshi-chan?" Toraishi asks a maid passing by.

"I don't know. Hoshi-chan! There are customers asking for you!" Unfortunately, the manager gets wind of this. "Hoshi-chan! You better get out here, or you'll be working overtime!" At that, 'Hoshi-chan' came out to take orders, using menus to hide 'her' face.

When 'she' got to the large table, 'she' peeked from behind the menus. "Hoshitani?!" All of the boys, and Otori, were shocked (Hiragi only slightly)...well, except Toraishi. Hoshitani just blushed, and tried to hide behind the menus again.

"Hoshitani, we didn't know you were working here." "Why didn't you tell us, you boor?"

"I had no obligation to tell you...and because I didn't want anyone to find out. It's embarrassing," Hoshitani says while behind the menus, handing them over to the boys until there was only one left. "Now, what would you like to order, Masters?"

"Umm...what do you recommend?" Nayuki says shyly.

"T-the chocolate creme pie is very good as well as the peach pie, and angel food cake."

"Then, we'll have a slice of each as well as tea," Tatsumi says smiling encouraging. Hoshitani smiles back, and takes their orders. Toraishi snickering to himself.

When Hoshitani went over to Team Hiragi's side of the table, he promptly kicked Toraishi in the shin, then told him while smiling menacingly, "If you ever do that again, I won't hesitate to punch you." Toraishi nodded and whimpered in fear, Hoshitani smiling in satisfaction. Then, he left to get Otori's and Hiragi's order, two lattes, a slice of banana creme pie, and a slice of death-by-chocolate cake, and when to the counter.

"The boor pulls off that outfit well." Tengenji was impressed.

"By the way, who's performing today?" Sawatari asks.

"Well, Hoshi-chan is!" Toraishi replies.

"Ehhh!"

It was then that Hoshi-chan brought their order out on a cart, placing them one-by-one on the table. Then, moved on to Otori and Hiragi's table.

After, Hoshi-chan disappeared behind the stage. The announcer out on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman! For today's performance, Hoshi-chan'll sing 'Your Song' by Yun*chi. Please enjoy!" The crowd clapped with excitement. Hoshi-chan came out in 'her' regular green maid outfit as well as dog ears and tail, then started singing and dancing, putting 'her' heart and soul into this one song. Everyone listened quietly. The boys and their senpai were amazed by the sight, and couldn't believe that it was Hoshitani up on stage. At the end of the song, the crowd cheered and clapped as Hoshi-chan bowed.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd shouted. Then, the announcer stepped in. "OK! As a special treat, one of you can sing a duet with Hoshi-chan! Now, choose someone, Hoshi-chan!"

"Ehh!? Um..." Hoshi-chan looked around, his teammates and rivals smiling at him, his senpai smiling at him, and Hiragi being Hiragi. So, Hoshi-chan pointed to Otori. The spotlight then was cast on Otori. Realizing that he was chosen, Otori went up on stage, standing next to Hoshi-chan.

The announcer gave them a few minutes to decide on a song, Otori whispering in Hoshi-chan's ear. Once they decided, Hoshi-chan whispered in the announcer's ear. "Alright, they're ready, everyone! The song they'll be singing is 'Hoshi no Stride'. Give them a hand everyone!" The crowd clapped, then calmed down to listen. Once they started, everyone was amazed at how well they worked together. Even Hiragi was amazed. By the end of the song, the crowd was cheering and clapping. The boys and Hiragi too. Otori and Hoshi-chan both bowed and got off stage. "Well, that's it for today! See you all tomorrow!" The announcer says as she gets off stage too.

Once everything was back to normal, the boys finished their desserts, paid for it, and left for Ayanagi with Hiragi to give Otori and Hoshitani some privacy.

Back stage, Hoshi-chan and Otori were holding hands in Hoshi-chan's dressing room. Hoshi-chan blushing while looking at Otori's gaze. "Umm...Otori?"

"You were great out there." Otori smiles at 'her' while petting 'her' head.

"Thanks." Hoshi-chan smiles back.

"I never expected you to pick me of all people though."

"W-well, actually...I've liked you for a while now, so..." Hoshi-chan was blushing. Otori was a bit surprised, but replied back smiling.

"Is that so? Honestly...I've liked you too." Hoshi-chan just blushed harder. Then, they both leaned in to kiss each other's lips. It was a chaste and sweet kiss. They both smiled at each other, and Hoshi-chan excused 'herself' to get changed while Otori stood watch outside. Once Hoshi-chan was Hoshitani again, they both walked out of the cafe together, hand-in-hand.

The next day, during a joint practice...

Team Otori and Team Hiragi were smiling, happy that Hoshitani and Otori are **finally** together as a couple. Hiragi especially approves since he's never seen his older brother so happy.

Toraishi was flashing a picture of 'Hoshi-chan' on his phone to the others when Hoshitani walked in with Otori and Hiragi. Once Hoshitani saw what Toraishi was doing, he asks Hiragi and Otori, "Can I punch him please?"

"Yes/Only this once," they replied. Smiling menacingly, Hoshitani punched Toraishi hard, enough not to leave him unconscious but enough to give him a bump on his head. All of them winced at Toraishi's pain, but did not help him since he deserved it. Then, he grabbed Toraishi's phone, deleted the picture, then gave it to Kuga. They all went back to practice.

Later, on the outdoor stage...

Hoshitani was meeting Otori for some cuddle time. They cuddled for a long while. It was about twenty minutes before his shift, so Hoshitani pulled Otori down into a quick kiss before saying, "I gotta go. See you later!" Otori grabbed his hand, and pulled him into another kiss before saying, "I'll see you later, then." Then, he let go, just in time to see Hoshitani look back with a blush before going off to work. Otori smiling as he watched his beloved run.

Omake:

When the rest of the Kao Kai, and Haruto heard about all this, they were surprised and shocked for sure. Eventually, after seeing how much Hoshitani and Otori care for each other, they accepted it. Besides, they heard about what happened to Toraishi, and they **do not** want to get punched.


End file.
